Campfire Ghost Stories
by jyvonne13
Summary: Sasha fails a biology project and goes camping with the Bratz for extra credit. How will they survive camping? And what happens when one of the ghost stories they tell might just be real?
1. Failed Project

**Im back with yet another Bratz story. This one is obviously based off of the Bratz Campfire line. Like Adventures in Babysitting, this is kind of more of a funny story than the drama in Wintertime Wonderland and Clique Vs Clique. What happens when you have five snobby materialistic girls and put them in the middle of the wilderness? Read on to find out!**

Chapter 1:

Failed Project

The Bratz were in school on a Monday afternoon gathered around Cloe's locker. Jade held her fashion design notebook and was sketching some new clothes. Everything she designed was always so unique. That day she was wearing something she had made herself: jeans made of different shades of denim sewn together, and a shirt with various designs cut into it.

Sasha was putting on a fresh coat of burgundy red lipstick. She looked like a queen as always with her long slick straight dark brown hair falling effortlessly down her back, her loose white top, skinny jeans, and stilettos. She was strikingly beautiful and she knew it.

Cloe had a math notebook open and was cramming for her next test. She'd been on the field playing lacrosse at morning so her hair was in a messy bun, she wore purple leggings with animal print and a big leopard face on them along with an orange tank top and high top sneakers with angel wings on them.

And Yasmin and Dana were scanning the latest issue of Vogue. The two looked similar wearing skirts and wedge heels but that's where the similarities ended. Dana's pale skin was accentuated by her light purple eyeshadow and pink lips, her long brown hair was in a half ponytail and she wore purple, pink, and white colors. The gorgeous Yasmin's hair was curled and hung in loose waves while she wore a brown maxi skirt and a lace green top.

All of a sudden Nevra and Megan walked past them.

"Your party was so amazing!" Nevra said excitedly. The Bratz had thrown another one of their exclusive parties that weekend and people had been talking about how amazing it was all day.

Sasha smirked. "Tell that to someone who doesn't know."

Nevra and Megan laughed. "When is the next one?" Megan asked.

"Probably in the next couple of weeks," Yasmin replied. "Might be a pool party."

"And if you don't have the cutest designer bikini then don't come," Jade said. "Tell your friends that."

"Well that won't be a problem for me. I saw the sexiest bikini at Nordstrom that I was going to order tonight," Nevra said.

That may not have been true but Nevra was always saying and doing things to stay on the Bratz good side whether they were true or not. Ever since the Bratz had taken over the school in 7th grade she'd always been invited to the parties, part of the Bratz exclusive circle, and never had a bad thing said about her and that's how she intended to keep it.

"And I just got a new bikini from Gucci," Megan said. That actually was true. Coincidentally she'd just gotten it as a gift from her grandma who traveled the world scouting out the latest fashions. At least she wouldn't have to be a loser who didn't even have a sexy designer bikini.

"Good, then you two are definitely invited," Sasha said.

"Later girls," Megan and Nevra said walking off.

"I swear one of them was bluffing," Jade said with a snicker.

"Who do you think it was?" Dana asked.

"Nevra," Sasha said as if it were obvious. "She's always pulling shit out of her ass. But she can twerk and chug a vodka so as of right now she's on the list."

"I'm going to fail this test!" Cloe suddenly exclaimed.

"No you're not," Dana said.

"Yes I am! As soon as I sit down I'm going to forget everything!"

"Cloe you say that all the time and you always get good grades," Yasmin said.

"But last time I got a C! And if I don't get an A this time I'll never get a scholarship." Cloe was always stressing about her grades because she needed the scholarships to get into college. With her single mother working 2 jobs and barely making enough to be able to send Cloe to college in a year, Cloe felt like she had to do well in school no matter what.

Yasmin put her hands on her shoulders. "Cloe, you're going to be fine. I swear. Just believe in yourself. The rest of us do."

"You guys really believe in me?" Cloe said.

"Yes!" The others said.

She smiled. "Alright then. I'll do well on it."

"That's the spirit," Yasmin said.

*WW*

Sasha's last class of the day was biology. She wasn't into science, that was Dana's thing. She was more into the arts. That's why she was fantasizing about the choreography she'd teach the cheerleading team later that week.

"Before you leave today I'll be handing back your last project," the teacher, Mr. Zasio said.

He walked up and down e aisles putting papers on people's desks. The project had been to write about something to do with nature, and Sasha was pretty sure she had aced such an easy assignment.

Mr. Zasio put the paper on Sasha's desk and she nearly gasped. She'd gotten a D! She was so angry she could barely sit still. As she looked around the room everyone seemed to be satisfied with their grades as they stuck the papers into folders. She even glimpsed Valentina and Fiannas papers and saw that they had gotten A's.

She couldn't let this slip by. Mr. Zasio had to have made a mistake. A D would seriously lower her grade and she couldn't let that happen.

After class she made sure everyone was gone so no one would overhear her. Then she went to Mr. Zasios desk and slammed the paper onto it. "This has to be a mistake."

Mr. Zasio squinted through his glasses for a moment. "No it's not a mistake."

"I've never gotten a D in my life!" Sasha exclaimed. "I did the project exactly as you said! What did I do wrong?!"

"Sasha, Chanel is not a phenomenon in nature," Mr. Zasio said flatly.

"The diamonds they use come from the ground," Sasha said as if it were obvious.

Mr. Zasio folded his hands in front of him. "I asked you to write about a natural phenomenon, such as a species or a natural disaster, and it's contribution to the ecosystem. You didn't do that which yields the grade you got."

Sasha sighed in frustration. "Well is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"There is an extra credit assignment."

"What is it?"

"You must go camping and write about your experience."

"Camping?" Sasha said in disbelief.

"Yes, campfire meadows is only a fifteen minute drive from here. All I'm asking you to do is camp out for a day and write about your experience, the I'll bring your grade up."

Sasha crossed her arms. "I don't camp. There's got to be something else."

He leaned back in his chair. "It's that or nothing."

She sighed. "Fine." With that she strutted out of the room with an awful feeling of dread about camping.


	2. Camping Plans

Chapter 2:

Camping Plans

After school the Bratz went to Starbucks. They'd often hang out there after school if not the mall, especially if they needed to vent. And Sasha told them how seriously pissed off so the girls were eager to find out what was going on.

After ordering drinks the all sat around a table with their long hair falling around their shoulders and their voluptuously glossed lips around their Starbucks cups. Some guys outside of the window they were next to stared at them mesmerized by the gorgeous girls in front of them. People always turned heads when the Bratz were around and the girls absolutely loved the attention.

"Look who's trying to get our attention," Jade said nodding towards the guys outside the window.

Dana giggled. "They're all so desperate."

Jade looked at them and winked. One looked like he would have fainted. It made the girls laugh.

"I think I got an A on my math test you guys," Cloe said proudly.

"That's awesome Cloe, congratulations," Yasmin said.

"We told you you could do it," Dana said giving her a high five.

Sasha put down her cup and crossed her arms. "Yeah, great, did you totally forget that there's a girl in serious need of venting over here?" She said getting really annoyed that her problems were being ignored.

"Sorry chica," Yasmin said.

"What's the deal?" Jade asked just as curious as before.

"I got a fucking D on my biology project."

"Oh my god why?!" Dana said in shock.

"Apparently Chanel doesn't count for writing about nature."

"But the diamonds come out of the ground," Cloe pointed out.

"That's what I said! So the only way to bring my grade up now is to go...camping." She said camping as if she were talking about dead birds in the street.

"Why the hell would you have to go camping?!" Jade exclaimed in disbelief.

"To become one with nature," Sasha said rolling her eyes. "I have to go to Campfire Meadows for a night and write about the experience."

"That really blows," Cloe said.

"You guys are going to come with me, right?"

"Us?" Dana said not expecting that.

"Camp?" Jade said. "You want me to camp?"

Cloe twisted her hair around her finger. "I don't know Sasha. All the bugs and bears..."

"I think it would be fun," Yasmin said excitedly.

"You do?" They all said in surprise.

"Yeah, the great outdoors and nature. Campfires and s'mores. Sleeping under the stars. I think it would be fun. I'll go with you Sasha," Yasmin said excitedly.

Sasha looked at the others. "And you?"

"Well, I guess so. What's the worst that could happen?" Dana said.

"Bears, Mosquitos, big foot..." Cloe said.

"Cloe, there's no such thing as big foot," Yasmin said rolling her eyes.

"Then how do you explain all the pictures and video footage they have of him?!"

"They're obviously fake!"

"No they're not!"

"Guys, are you seriously arguing about big foot?" Jade said rolling her eyes at them.

"Are you two coming or not?" Sasha said to her and Cloe.

"I guess so," Jade said. "It'll be an excuse to wear some cute campfire fashions and I can take cool pictures for my fashion blog."

"Cloe?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly and finally she gave in. "Fine!" She crossed her arms. "But I'm staying in the tent the whole time."

Sasha was happy now that she had convinced them to go. At least she wouldn't have to go through this alone.

All of a sudden the door to the Starbucks opened and Dylan, Cade, Ethan, Koby, and Cameron came in. Koby and Cameron got in line to order, Dylan started chatting with Sierna, and Ethan and Cade sat at the table with the girls.

"What's up ladies?" Cade said as he wrapped his arms around Yasmin.

"We're making camping plans," Yasmin replied.

Koby laughed as he and Cameron came over to the table. "You girls camping? Hahaha...!" He stopped when he saw all of them glaring at him. "Oh, you're serious?"

Sasha gave him the finger.

"What?! The last thing I'd expect you girls to do is go camping."

"Yeah, why are you going camping all of sudden?" Cameron asked as he ran his finger up and down Cloe's arm.

"Extra credit for Zasios class," Sasha said still annoyed by it.

"That sucks."

"I'll come with you," Ethan said.

"You will?" Dana said happily.

"Yeah, I was a Boy Scout. I know all about camping."

"You a Boy Scout?" Yasmin said in disbelief. Bad boy Ethan with his spikes hair, sunglasses, leather jacket and occasional smoking as a Boy Scout was hard to picture. Almost as hard to picture as him and innocent Dana together.

"It was a long time ago but I've been camping plenty of times. Besides, I doubt you girls know how to pitch a tent."

The girls stared at him blankly.

"Do you know how to start a fire? Fish? Hike?"

"Okay we definitely need him," Cloe said.

"Take care of her dude," Cade said giving Yasmin a hug.

"You're not coming?" She said.

"I'll be in Virginia for the weekend," Cade said.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"I'll go with you. Camping is fun," Cameron said.

"When did you go camping?" Cloe asked surprised.

"My family used to take camping trips all the time," he replied.

"Did you ever see any bears? Or big foot?"

"There's no such thing as big foot!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Yes there is!" Cloe said.

Cameron laughed. "I never saw big foot." He ran his fingers through Cloe's hair. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Dylan came over to them. "I'm going on a date with Sierna."

"She's so not into you," Sasha said.

"How would you know?"

"Because she fucked Iden at our party on Saturday."

Dylan's eyes got wide in disbelief but then he crossed his arms. "That could mean anything." He pulled up a chair. "So what's the move this weekend?"

"We're going camping," Dana replied.

"I wanna go."

"You wouldn't last 5 minutes out there Dyl," Jade said with a smirk.

"I'd last longer than you."

"How about we make a little wager on that? Whoever lasts the longest without freaking out and wanting to go home wins."

"Alright, what do I get if I win?"

"I'll do your homework for a week. And if I win, you have to carry me around for a week."

They shook on it. "Deal."


	3. Campfire Meadows

Chapter 3:

Campfire Meadows

On Saturday the Bratz were all ready to spend the day out in the wilderness. They got everything they would need for camping, in addition to some really cute new clothes for the occasion. They didn't know how this was going to go but they decided they might as well look good while they did it. And posting some pictures on Instagram to make everyone at Styles High jealous didn't hurt.

Campfire Meadows was a big secluded forest with several camp sites cleared out. Upon getting there they parked by the admin building, a lot cabin like building at the front of the meadow, to find out where they should go.

They got out of the car. The air was slightly chilly as it was early spring. The sounds of owls and crickets and other animals could be heard. Sasha looked out at the expanse of trees beyond the parking lot. "Fuck Mr. Zasio for this," she mumbled.

"It won't be that bad," Yasmin said. She had been more excited about this more than anyone else. She loved nature as it was and anything to become closer to the beauty of the world she was totally down for.

"Omg I stepped on a spider!" Jade exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Ready to go home yet?" Dylan said with a smirk.

She pulled herself together. "It'll take a lot more than that to get me to lose the bet Dyl."

A girl came out of the building. She was tall and dark skinned with brown highlighted hair and hazel eyes. "Welcome to Campfire Meadows!" She said.

"Thanks," Ethan said. "Do you work here?"

"Not really," she said shaking her head. "But my dad has owned this property for a few years. I guess you could say camping is in my blood. I'm Felicia."

The Bratz introduced themselves.

"Come on in," Felicia said.

They followed her inside. Inside the building there was a front desk, a giant map of the meadow on the wall, and several tapestries of animals along the walls.

"Is this your first time camping?"

"We've been camping before," Cameron said point into himself and Ethan.

"I think you'll love Campfire Meadows. It's really a nice place."

"Are there any bears here?" Cloe asked nervously.

"Of course there are! This is New York. There are plenty of black bears around," Felicia said.

Cloe nearly fainted. Instead she leaned into Cameron. "I'm definitely staying inside the tent whole time."

"No you're not," he said rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, none of them are vicious...except one."

That made everyone nervous. "Why is it vicious?" Dana asked.

"Well..."

All of a sudden a man came out of a back room. He looked a lot like Felicia so they assumed he was her father. "Felicia, are you really going to scare our guests away before they even get settled in?"

"Sorry dad."

"Welcome to Campfire Meadows, I'm Mr. Davis," he said. "I've got a great site for you to head to." He showed them on the map where it was. "Just head straight down this path and make a right, you can't miss it."

"I'll show you how to get there," Felicia said.

"Enjoy your stay," Mr. Davis said.


	4. Camping Experience

Chapter 4:

Camping Experience

The Bratz went to the car to get all of their camping stuff. Jade had more bags than everyone else.

"Jade, you do realize we're only staying for one night, right?" Sasha said looking at Jade's 6 bags.

"I need a lot to love off of for a night Sasha," she said. "I've got my blow dryer and my phone charger..."

"You can't use that stuff out here," Felicia said.

"Why not?!" Jade exclaimed in surprise.

"Where exactly are there any outlets to plug that stuff in?" Ethan said.

"Well..." Jade paused for a moment as she thought about that. "Aw man..."

"Exactly," Ethan said.

Dana giggled and Jade glared at her then tossed one of the bags that had all the electrical stuff in it back into the car.

They followed Felicia down the path to the campsite.

"So how long has your dad owned Campfire Meadows?" Yasmin asked her.

"Five years. We used to live in Maine and then we came here. The city life was a big change from living up there. I still think it's weird."

"I can't imagine living in Maine," Cloe said.

"I've always spent a lot of time outdoors," Felicia said. "And I've been going camping my whole life."

"What school do you go to?" Dana asked.

"Brooks Private School. You might have passed it on the way here. What about you guys?"

"We live in Manhattan and we got to Styles High," Sasha replied.

"Cool, it's always fun showing city people a totally different side of the world." She stopped at a clearing. "Well here we are."

It was a big enough space for them all surrounded by trees and the sun high above them.

"There's a lake just past those trees there," she said pointing to the right. She pointed to the left. "And up that hill there is a cliff that has a really nice view..."

All of a sudden they heard a scream and Dylan ran past all of them.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Cameron asked laughing along with everyone else.

Dylan realized how much he was freaking out and calmed down. "I walked into a spider web."

"Ready to go home Dyl?" Jade said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Hell no!"

"Let's start setting up the tents."

They'd brought along several tents. One for the guys and two for the girls. The girls stared at theirs while Ethan and Cameron started to put up theirs expertly.

"Come on guys, it can't be that hard," Yasmin said after watching the guys for a moment.

They unfolded the tent and laid it out like they'd seen the guys do.

Jade picked up the rods and couldn't figure out how to work them. "This is impossible."

"Sleeping under the stars is starting to look like a good idea right now," Dana throwing down more of the pieces in defeat.

"No! I'm not sleeping without a tent!" Cloe exclaimed.

They started trying to put up the tent but in the end it looked nothing like Ethan and Cameron's tent and after a few seconds it fell down.

"Need some help?" Felicia asked them. "It's really easy actually." She guided them through the steps of putting up the tent. By the time they were done the guys had also put up the girls second tent.

"Now we've got to set up a line for our clothes and get our food off the ground..." Ethan said.

"Why do we have to do that?" Cloe asked.

Dylan jumped behind Cloe. "So Big Foot won't eat it!" He said in a creepy voice. She jumped and screamed. He started laughing. Then she got mad and started chasing him around trying to hit him with a stick.

After a little while they had set up a wire between two trees to hang their clothes on and had tied up their food. Ethan instructed them next to find some sticks to set up a fire pit.

"Who knew his would be such hard work," Sasha said wanting to sit down and get on her phone. It pissed her off even more that there was no cell reception or wifi here.

"I don't know, I think it's fun," Dana said. "I've never done anything like this before. Plus Ethan is really hot when he takes charge." All of a sudden a squirrel was next to her. "Look a squirrel! Hey cutie!" She said bending down to it. "I wanna pet it."

"Dana, you don't know where that thing has been," Jade said as she gathered a few more sticks.

"Jade's right, don't start petting wild animals. You'll get rabies if it bites you," Felicia said.

Dana was disappointed but she certainly didn't want rabies. Instead she watched the squirrel climb a tree.

They brought the sticks back and Ethan showed them how to make a fire pit.

"We're done setting up," he said.

"Finally," Sasha said sitting on one of logs they put around it.

"Who wants to see the lake?" Felicia asked.

"I don't know..." Cloe said nervously.

"Come on Cloe, nothing is going to attack you," Sasha said.

"Well..."

"Baby, if you're scared I'll stay here with you," Cameron said.

"Are you sure Cam?"

"Of course, I don't want you to be by yourself."

"Well the rest of you want to go, right?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah!" They said. With that they walked through the trees and fallen leaves to get to the lake. On the way there Ethan and Felicia pointed out different kinds of trees and animals. Dylan and Jade kept trying to one up each other. Yasmin looked around at everything constantly snapping pictures and Sasha and Dana tried not to trip over the branches and tree roots on the ground.

They arrived at the lake. It was very big, shaded by the trees around it, and it sparkled under the sunlight.

Ethan pulled out the fishing rods he'd brought and proceeded to teach Dana how to fish. He put the rod in her hands. "Now you have to swing your arm like this to get the wire into the water." He held her arm and moved it to help her.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now you wait," he said kissing her lips.

Yasmin and Felicia had taken off the shoes to wade in the water.

"Just wait until to feel the fish on your toes," Felicia said.

"Ah!" Yasmin exclaimed when she felt them.

Felicia laughed. "See I told you!"

Yasmin giggled. "It tickles!"

Jade and Dylan were nearby walking on some rocks in the water.

"I'm surprised you've made it this far Dyl," Jade said teasingly.

"I should be the one surprised at you Miss I Need Electricity In The Woods."

"Oh fuck off, you know you want to use your phone to call Sierna back."

"Did she really fuck Iden at the party?" He asked.

"Yeah, they were both wasted. Hell, everyone was. And we were stripping and then Iden went up to Sierna and grabbed her ass."

"Where was I when this was happening?" Dylan asked surprised that all of that had happened.

"Weren't you upstairs playing blackjack and taking shots?"

He thought for a moment. "I might have been. I hardly remember anything about that night. I think I fucked Cymbeline in the bathroom."

Jade laughed. "Oh my god really?!"

"Hell if I know," he said with a shrug.

Sasha was sitting in the grass by the lake thinking about the horrible grass stains she'd have on her new pants that would take forever to get out.

"Hey Sasha, come get in the water, it's fun!" Yasmin said.

"I don't want whatever fish disease you guys are going to get from it," she said flatly.

The last thing she wanted was fish all over her freshly manicured toes. Camping was such a drag and nature so wasn't her thing.


	5. Gather 'Round The Campfie

Chapter 6:

Gather 'Round the Campfire

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Cloe and Cameron were sitting inside one of the tents.

"You should have gone to the lake with everyone," Cloe said. She felt bad that she had kept him from going.

He held her hands. "And leave you here while you're afraid? No way." He lifted her chin. "What's bothering you Cloe?"

"I'm just afraid of the bears and bugs and I've heard so many horror stories about camping...I know it's stupid. No one else is afraid."

He hugged her. "It's not stupid. Everyone is afraid of things." He looked into her eyes. "I promise you that nothing here is going to hurt you. I won't let it. You'll always be safe with me."

She felt a smile forming on her face. "Cam...I love you."

He took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply. "I love you too Cloe."

They kissed more and next thing they knew things were starting to get more intense. He lay her down on the sleeping bag behind them and continued kissing her.

Soon after, everyone else was coming back from the lake. Ethan and Dana had caught some fish. Dylan had fallen off the rocks and into the water and was now soaked. He headed towards the tent to get a change of clothes but stopped short when he heard a lot of moaning coming from it.

"Fuck her right in the pussy Cameron!" He exclaimed.

Inside the tent, Cameron was on top of Cloe. She started laughing when she heard Dylan. "Shut the hell up Dylan!" Cameron shouted back.

When the two of them came out of the tent everyone else was setting up a campfire to roast hot dogs and fish for dinner. Cameron and Cloe joined them sitting on the logs around the fire.

"Did you two have fun?" Jade said teasingly. Yasmin and Dana giggled next to her.

"All of you are so immature," Cloe said rolling her eyes.

"We had more fun than the rest of you did," Cameron said.

Ethan passed around sticks for the food.

"You expect me to cook food on a stick?! I don't know where this has been!" Sasha said.

"It's been in the store. I bought these!" Ethan said.

They had dinner while the sun started to go down. Everyone else filled Cameron and Cloe in on how Dylan slipped off the rocks and fell into the lake and how the first thing Dana caught was what she thought to be a fish but turned out to be a shoe.

"Anyone want any wine?" Sasha said as she pulled out a bottle of wine.

"I brought beer too," Ethan said.

"Aren't all of you in high school?" Felicia said skeptically.

Sasha smirked as she started to pour herself some wine. "My parents wine cellar knows no age limit."

"And you can get beer anywhere with a good fake," Ethan said as he opened a can.

"Let's crank up the tunes," Dylan said turning on his iPod. Some of them started dancing.

"When I walk in the club

All eyes on me

I'm with the party rock crew

All drinks are free

We like ciroc

We love patrone

We came to party rock

Everybody it's on

Shots shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

Everybody [x2]

The ladies love us

When we pour shots

They need an excuse

To suck our cocks..."

Yasmin handed Felicia the bottle of wine. "Want any?"

"I don't drink," Felicia said.

"It's just a little wine, it won't hurt."

"If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club!" Dylan sang as he danced.

"He's such a lightweight," Cloe whispered to Dana, Yasmin, and Felicia. Yasmin and Dana laughed.

Dylan glared at them. "Shut up!"

"We came to get crunk

How 'bout you?

Bottles up

Let's go round two

Shots shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

Everybody [x2]

If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club

If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club

If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club

Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up

What you drinkin on?"

Felicia had never so much as had a drink or been to a party in her entire life. They were outside for crying out loud, not a night club! Her father would kill her if he knew this was the kind of campfire she was at. It was against her better judgement but she decided a sip of wine wouldn't hurt. She got up and danced with everyone else.

 **"Shots" is by LMfAO and Lil Jon.**

 **Only the Bratz would drink and dance to shots at a campfire.**


	6. Ghost Stories

Chapter 7:

Ghost Stories

After partying for a few songs everyone was sitting around the campfire feeling a little tipsy. When Yasmin pulled out the s'mores everyone started to roast marshmallows and continue to drink the wine and beer along with it.

All Felicia's life campfires had consisted of songs, fires, games, and s'mores. The last thing she ever would have expected to do was get drunk and dance to Shots. She didn't know whether she enjoyed it or whether it was a moment she'd rather forget.

While everyone was distracted with the s'mores she figured more camping activities should ensue. "Anyone have any good ghost stories?"

"I do!" Yasmin exclaimed. She read a lot and was always full of stories to tell people.

"Is this about Cthulhu again?" Jade said rolling her eyes.

Yasmin kicked her lightly with her faux fur boot. "No. Just listen. Once upon a time there was a girl..."

"Wow a girl," Dylan said sarcastically as he took another sip of his Bud Light.

"Dylan you're such a lightweight," Cloe joked again.

"Damn it Cloe!"

"Guys, shut up," Cameron said wanting to hear the story.

"She had gotten a very rare porcelain doll for her birthday. A few weeks later it fell off the shelf and cracked so her mom out it downstairs to fix it. That's when the girl started hearing a high pitched girls voice singing one night. It sang 'chopsticks, chopsticks, 1 2 3, won't you come and dance with me?'" Yasmin said in a deep demonic voice next, "I'm at the bottom of the stairs.

"The next day went on normally until night time when the girl heard the voice singing again. 'Chopsticks, chopsticks, 1 2 3, won't you come and dance with me?'" In the evil voice again, "I'm at the top of the stars.

"The same thing happened the next night. The voice sang, 'Chopsticks, chopsticks, 1 2 3, won't you come and dance with me?', 'I'm outside of your room'.

"The next morning the mom came into the girl's room to wake her up for school. But she found the girl dead and covered and blood and standing over her was the porcelain doll holding a knife."

Everyone was disturbed by the story and Yasmin was satisfied by their reactions.

"That's disturbing," Ethan said.

"I'm throwing away my porcelain doll when I get home," Jade said.

"Careful, it might want revenge," Dylan said.

"I've got a story," Cameron said. "This is a true story. In the 80s, Disney opened a park in Emerald Isle called Mowgli's Island. For unexplained reasons, they closed it down a year later and the park was totally abandoned and it's wild animals that were on display were released into the jungle.

"A guy was curious about what happened to it so he tracked down the location and goes into the abandoned park. He goes into the park and there's no sign of anyone. Everything is totally vandalized, broken windows, graffiti, the whole nine yards. Suddenly a python slithers past him, one of the animals released into the wild. He goes inside and it's the same story, totally vandalized, and there are blood stains on the molding floor.

"He finds a room that was the character lounge. This is the only room that's not destroyed. In fact it looks recently used. Behind another door there are costumes hanging up. Characters like Donald Duck and Goofy hang on the wall and for some reason a Mickey Mouse costume is on the floor. The guy picks up the Donald Duck head and a human skull falls onto the floor.

"That's when the Mickey Mouse costume gets up off the floor and slowly walks toward the guy. It reaches out to him and says a creepy Mickey voice 'Wanna play?' Then it takes it's head in it's hands and twists it off. Blood and guts are everywhere..."

"Cam stop!" Cloe exclaimed not being able to take anymore.

"That's sick," Dylan said still creeped out like everyone else.

"That shit isn't real," Jade said finally.

"Yeah it is," Cameron said.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. I read about it. How about we drop you off at Mowglis Island and you can find out for yourself?"

"I've got a story," Felicia said. "It's a legend that takes place right here in these woods. There was once a guy that went camping out here. He was a normal person just like all of us. He liked to go camping for fun. When he was ready to leave, his car was stolen and no one ever came back to rescue him. He wandered around the woods for days, which turned into weeks. He couldn't find his way out.

"He took refuge in a cave where he stayed for a few days starting fires to keep warm and surviving off of what he could find. He heard growls outside of the cave. Afraid for his life he stayed silent hoping whatever it was wouldn't see him. That's when the bear who lived in the cave came inside and mauled him.

"The man managed to get away but he was hurt badly. There was no way he would have survived the injuries. He stumbled away from the cave as fast as he could bleeding in so many places and broken bones. He fell into the lake not being able to go on any further and nearly drowned.

"When he woke up he had washed up on the side of the lake but he was no longer himself. He had turned into a monster and had an animalistic instinct. His only instinct was to destroy anyone who came into his path. People who camped in these woods never survived another day after they saw him. People began to call him Big Foot. They were cautious of him for many years but no one could catch him. To this day he terrorizes Campfire Meadows with no mercy."

A frightened hush came over the group but then they remembered that it was just a story. They brushed it off and continued to make more s'mores.

That's when he heard a growl.

 **So I did not make up the porcelain doll story. A friend actually told me that one in elementary school. As for the Disney Story I read that on Facebook but I have no idea who wrote it. I did make up the Bigfoot story though.**


	7. Lost

Chapter 8:

Lost

Fear fell over them as they looked into the dark woods in the direction of the growl.

Cloe gripped Cameron's arm. "Was that Big Foot?"

Cameron shook his head quickly although even now he was unsure. "Of course not. It was just a story. Right Felicia?"

Felicia nodded although now she was unsure. "I thought so...but I've never heard growls like that here before."

"You guys are being ridiculous, there's nothing there," Ethan said trying to stay calm. "There's nothing there and I'll prove it." He grabbed a flashlight and stood up.

Dana stood up with him grabbing his hand. "Ethan, you can't!"

"There's nothing there Dana. I swear." He headed in the direction of the growls.

"Well...I'm going with you then." She didn't want to go into the woods but even more she didn't want Ethan to go into the woods and turn into another Big Foot...or worse.

Sasha went with them. "I'm going too. I want to see for myself what's out there." She was never one to be afraid so easily and she wanted to prove to everyone that there was nothing to be afraid of. She didn't buy this whole Big Foot thing for one second.

"They're goners," Cloe said once they disappeared.

The three of them went into the woods by the light of Ethan's flash light. Sasha and Ethan walked confidently looking around to see if they'd find anything. Dana however was terrified and she gripped Ethan's arm as tight as she could.

"Don't cut off the mans circulation Dana," Sasha said with a smirk.

"I'm just...trying to make sure I don't trip," Dana lied.

"Baby there's nothing here," Ethan said shining the flashlight in different directions. "It's those damn stories that have everyone worked up."

"I guess we can head back now. There's nothing to see here," Sasha said.

They turned around to go back but didn't end up back at their campsite.

"We should have been back by now," Sasha said.

"Maybe it's that way," Ethan said pointing the flashlight in the opposite direction.

"We just came from that way."

Ethan pointed it in another direction. "That way then."

"Damn it we're lost!" Sasha said.

"Oh no, we can't be lost!" Dana exclaimed.

"Alright, just calm down. I'll get us out of here. I say we go this way," he said pointing the flashlight in yet another direction.

"You got us lost last time genius," Sasha said. "We're going this way," she said leading the way in a different direction.

*WW*

Back at the campsite everyone else was getting worried.

"He have been gone for 15 minutes. What do you think happened to them?" Yasmin said getting very worried.

"They probably got eaten by Bigfoot," Cloe said.

"I think they're lost," Jade said standing up. "Someone's got to go in and find them." She looked at Dylan. "You coming?"

"Me?" Dylan said definitely not wanting to go.

"Yeah you. Are you scared?" She said with a smirk.

He wouldn't let her win the bet that easily. "Of course not. Let's go."

The two of them grabbed a flashlight and ventured into the dark woods.

"They came in this way so they couldn't have gotten far," Dylan said.

*WW*

Ethan, Dana, and Sasha had been gone for a long time and there was also no sign of Jade and Dylan either. Those left at the campsite were starting to get worried.

"That's it, someone has to go in and find them," Yasmin said.

"But we'll get lost too," Cloe said.

"Felicia knows her way around these woods better than any of us. With her I'm sure we'll be able to find them," Cameron said.

"We should be able to. Next time we're not letting anyone go in alone," Felicia said leading the way into the woods.

They walked for a while with no sign of them. "This is hopeless!" Cloe said.

"No it's not," Felicia said. "I think they might have gone this way. It's easy to get turned around right here."

They followed her and then Yasmin spotted something that looked like a footprint on the ground. "Hey what's that."

Felicia shined the flashlight on it. It was a really big foot print.

"Felicia, do bears have feet that big?" Cameron asked nervously.

"No, bears have big feet but definitely not that big..." Felicia said, her voice growing more full of fear by the second. "Guys, we've got to get out of here."

*WW*

Meanwhile Ethan, Dana, and Sasha were still very lost.

"Guys, are we going to die in here?" Dana asked feeling absolutely terrified.

"No one's going to die Dana," Ethan said comfortingly although he was growing increasingly worried himself.

Suddenly Sasha noticed something. "Hey, I see a light!"

"That must be the campsite."

Dana was focusing on something else. "G-Guys..."

Ethan and Sasha looked where she was pointing. In the tree there were eyes that seemed to glow and class gripping the tree. They stared in horror then they screamed.

"Run!" Ethan exclaimed. They ran as fast as they could towards the light.

*WW*

Jade and Dylan felt like they were hopelessly lost. They went in direction after direction but it seemed to get them nowhere. It was like they were going in circles.

"We're never going to get out of here," Dylan said as he looked around at the dark scary woods.

"If I die, my ghost will haunt Ethan forever." Every second she expected something to jump out at them.

Dylan saw something ahead of them. He couldn't tell what it was because it was so dark. "Hey Jade, shine the light over there."

She did and what they saw terrified them more than anything else. It was tall, covered in fur, had claws and fangs, and glowing eyes. It was bigfoot!

The two of them didn't even think they just screamed and ran as fast as they could!


	8. To Be Afraid Or Not To Be Afraid

Chapter 9:

To Be Afraid Or Not To Be Afraid

Just as Yasmin, Cameron, Cloe, and Felicia arrived at the campsite panting and out of breath from running, they heard more rustling in the trees. The four of them screamed and immediately ran into a tent.

"Guys it's us!" Sasha exclaimed as she, Ethan, and Dana ran to the campsite also panting and full of terror.

Cameron unzipped the tent. "You won't believe what we saw...!"

"It was a foot print!" Yasmin said still shaking.

"It was huge!" Cloe exclaimed.

"It was Bigfoot!" Felicia said. "I thought it was just a story but I've never seen footprints that big!"

"So it was Bigfoots's eyes we saw!" Dana said.

"You actually saw him?!" Cloe said shocked and horrified.

"We saw bright eyes staring at us from the trees!" Ethan said. "It had to have been Bigfoot!"

Yasmin realized something. "What about Jade and Dylan?"

"Oh my god they're still out there!" Cloe said. "What do we do?! They're going to be eaten!"

All of a sudden they heard screaming and the trees rustling behind them. They turned around preparing to run themselves but it was only Jade and Dylan. They were running as fast as they could screaming as loud as they could. Once they got to them they collapsed onto the ground still screaming and seeming to be having a mental breakdown.

"We saw him...!" Jade said out of breath from running and screaming.

"He was big...!" Dylan exclaimed.

"And furry...!"

"And those claws...they were hella big...!"

The two started hugging each other shaking and crying. They couldn't get the image of Bigfoot out of their heads. They started talking at the same time.

"We're gonna die!" Jade shouted.

"I don't wanna be eaten!" Dylan said at the same time.

"I wanna go home!"

"Someone get me out of is hell hole!"

"Oh my god, they saw Bigfoot!" Dana said feeling even more terrified than before. Now that it was confirmed that Bigfoot was really out there she desperately wanted to get out of this woods.

"What if he comes here?! What do we do?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"We have to get out of here!" Sasha said. "Fuck the project, I'd rather fail than get eaten! I'm too pretty to die this way!"

"No," Cloe said.

Everyone looked at her like she was insane. "What do you mean no?!" Yasmin said.

"We're not leaving."

"Cloe, this is Bigfoot we're talking about!" Dana said. Just like everyone else she was thinking the wilderness had finally driven Cloe insane.

"I'm not getting eaten by some fucking Bigfoot okay!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Guys, I spent this whole trip being afraid. And for absolutely nothing! I'm not going to let Bigfoot intimidate me. I'm not going to be afraid anymore!" Cloe said.

Everyone still looked at her skeptically.

"That's very inspiring Cloe," Ethan said. "But you want to stay out here and potentially get eaten by Bigfoot in our sleep?"

"I say we capture him," Cloe said with a determined look.

"Did you not hear what me and Dylan said?! He's big, furry, and he's got some big ass claws!" Jade exclaimed in disbelief that Cloe actually wanted to capture Bigfoot.

"Yes I heard you. But we can't go on being afraid and we can't let other people come here and be eaten by Bigfoot. Who's with me?"

No one said anything for a moment. Then Yasmin stepped forward. "I am."

Cameron did too. He didn't know how they'd do it but he admired his girlfriend for being braver than him right now. "Me too."

After a moment everyone else stepped in too.

"Alright!" Cloe said excitedly. "So here's what we'll do..."


	9. Capture

Chapter 10:

Capture

Jade and Dylan were back in the woods wandering around with flashlights along with Felicia. They didn't want to be in the woods again. They were absolutely terrified of the darkness and the creepy trees and of Bigfoot who could jump out at any second.

"This is the craziest things that Cloe has ever come up with," Jade grumbled shining the flashlight ahead of them.

They were supposed to lure Bigfoot towards the campsite. Felicia was heir navigator so they wouldn't get lost again and screw up the plan. Back at the campsite, Cloe and Cameron would jump Bigfoot from a tree and the everyone else would subdue him.

"I think it's a pretty good plan," Felicia said. Despite the fear of things going wrong she was excited. She'd always known the story of Bigfoot but now she was really about to capture him.

"You're all insane," Dylan said. "When this is over I'm going home and playing video games in my underwear."

All of a sudden they heard a growl and they all got nervous and wished they had decided to leave instead of going along with Cloe's plan. But they knew they couldn't give up now.

"This way Bigfoot," Jade said. "Come eat the nice juicy humans."

"Don't give him any ideas," Dylan said.

Slowly they saw Bigfoot emerge from the shadows. He was well over six feet tall, had glowing eyes, and big sharp claws.

"Should we run?" Dylan said.

"Wait for him to get closer," Felicia said.

Bigfoot started coming towards them.

"Can we run now?" Dylan said growing increasingly scared every time Bigfoot took a step.

"Not yet."

Bigfoot was only a few feet away.

"Damn it Felicia, run!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Run now!" Felicia said and they all ran back to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, Cameron and Cloe were on a branch of a tree high enough to jump Bigfoot when he got close. Every one else was hiding nearby armed with big sticks and the wire they'd used to hang up their clothes.

"I think I hear them," Cameron said to Cloe.

"We've got him, we've got him!" Jade said as her, Felicia, and Dylan emerged from the trees.

"Everyone get ready!" Cloe said.

Then she saw Bigfoot behind them. She was scared out of her mind now. What had she done? She had been crazy to think they could take on Bigfoot. But she had started this and she couldn't back out now.

She waited for just the perfect moment for her and Cameron to jump out of the tree. "Now!" She exclaimed when Bigfoot got close enough.

Cameron and Cloe jumped out of the tree and landed on Bigfoot's furry back. He collapsed to the ground from the weight. Just then everyone else came out of their hiding spots and started hitting Bigfoot as hard as they could with sticks. Ethan and Dylan took advantage of that to tie Bigfoot's arms behind his back with the wire. Everyone else continued hitting him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He exclaimed.

"He talks!" Yasmin exclaimed surprised.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Wait a minute," Sasha said suspiciously. She knew that voice. It was a voice she heard every day in biology class. She grabbed Bigfoot's head and pulled on it. It came off easily revealing the face of Mr. Zasio.

"Mr. Zasio!" Everyone exclaimed on absolute shock.

"You're Bigfoot?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"No I'm not Bigfoot," he said.

"Then what are you doing?!" Dana said.

"Please, if you'll untie me I'll explain everything."

They proceeded to untie him. Mr. Zasio took off the Bigfoot costume was in simple jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm not really Bigfoot. I've been coming to Campfire Meadows for a long time and I've heard all the stories around here about Bigfoot. I knew some people took them seriously and some didn't. As you know I also teach psychology and I thought it would be good research to study people's reactions to Bigfoot. So I decided to dress up as Bigfoot and come to people's campsites and record their reactions."

"Oh my god," Cloe said in disbelief.

"You are one fucked up dude," Ethan said.

"That's why you sent me here? So you could study me?!" Sasha said.

"I sent you here because you needed the extra credit and you're a good student. Although it did give me new test subjects." Mr. Zasio laughed. "And I must say, all of your reactions were the most interesting I've recorded so far. No one has ever tried to capture Bigfoot. Tell me, what did you intend to do with me?"

"Call animal control," Cloe replied.

"Fascinating," he said. "Well I must be going now..."

"Wait a minute, you can't just keep terrorizing Campfire Meadows. My father would have you arrested for terrorizing our clients," Felicia said.

Mr. Zasio thought about that. "Good point...well I'd say after using Campfire Meadows as a test subject for the last few months I have enough data here. Perhaps I'll test another region." He gathered his Bigfoot costume. "Well I'll see you all in school Monday." And with that he left.

Everyone stood there in disbelief at what just happened.

"And this guy is your teacher?" Felicia finally said.

"Unfortunately," Sasha said still in shock that all of this had happened.

"Maybe we should have kept him tied up. Seems like he needs to be evaluated himself," Dylan said.

"Well I think we've all had a little too much excitement for one night. I'm going to bed," Dana said.

"Me too," Cloe said.

"I'm waking up at 6:30 tomorrow to meditate by the lake. Anyone want to join me?" Yasmin asked.

Everyone shook their heads quickly.

"No way," Ethan said.

"You're crazy," Dylan said.

"I need my beauty sleep," Jade said.

"I'll pass," Felicia said.

They all went to their tents to go to bed.


	10. Meditation

Chapter 11:

Meditation

The next morning Sasha woke up early from discomfort. She just couldn't sleep on the ground. At this point she couldn't wait until she was back at home in her queen sized bed. She reached for her phone but realized there was no cell reception a then tossed it back and lay on the pillows annoyed.

The sleeping bag next to her where Yasmin had been was empty. She remembered Yasmin had wanted to meditate and out of curiosity she went to go find her.

Everyone else was asleep and the sun was just rising. She went towards the lake and found Yasmin sitting on a blanket in front of it.

"Hey Yas," Sasha said.

Yasmin looked up at her with a smile on her face. "Good morning Sasha. I'm glad you decided to join me."

Sasha sat next to her with her legs crossed. "So you're just sitting here?"

"Sitting here breathing and reflecting inwardly," Yasmin said calmly. She had her eyes closed and her hands resting on her knees as she breathed deeply.

Sasha wasn't one to meditate herself but she figured she had nothing else to do at 6:30 am since she had no phone. She mimicked Yasmin's posture and looked out at the lake.

The lake was vast and the rising sun made it sparkle. It was actually very beautiful. A slight breeze blew through everything. Some fish jumped out of the water. Birds tweeted in the trees seeming to be singing a song. A bunny hopped past them followed by a line of baby bunnies. There was even a deer in the distance.

A butterfly landed on Sasha's hand. She held it up and looked at the pattern of blue and black wings. It fluttered it swings then flew away.

It was actually really beautiful out here. It was rare that she ever saw nature like this. The city was like a concrete jungle. Full of tall buildings, hardly any trees, and not a star in sight. Outside of her house in the mornings she hardly ever heard birds sings, mainly just cars.

But out here she realized there was so much more to the world. And so much more to have appreciation for once she got past the technology, likes on social media, and latest designer clothes. Of course those things were important to her, but in that moment she had a newfound appreciation for the natural world.

*WW*

Later that morning they were packing up their things to get ready to go.

"I can't wait to take a hot bubble bath and sleep in a warm bed," Cloe said as she helped to take down the tent.

"Same here. I think I've got bug bites," Dana said.

"It wasn't that bad guys," Sasha said.

They looked at her surprised. She had been the main one complaining about it.

"You think so Sasha?"

"Well yeah," she said with a straight face so as to not lose her pride. "We made a fire, got drunk, told some weird ass stories, and proved our teacher is a moron. What more could you want?"

"Electricity," Dylan pointed out.

"Hey Dyl, I just realized you lost the bet," Jade said.

"How did I lose the bet?!" He said in disbelief.

"Actually you both lost the bet," Cameron said.

"What?!" They said.

"The bet was whoever is the first to get scared and want to go home loses. Well you both ran away from Bigfoot as fast as you could screaming and crying and saying you wanted to go home at the same time. So you both lost the bet. Dylan, you have to carry Jade around, and Jade you have to do Dylan's homework."

"Damn it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I'm never making a bet with you again!" Jade said to him.


	11. Presentation

Chapter 12:

Presentation

On Monday the Bratz were back in school. Everyone was wondering about their camping trip since the Bratz had posted lots of pictures including pictures of the outfits they'd bought for it and rumors had already spread that Mr. Zasio was Bigfoot.

The girls were in the cafeteria that morning sitting at a table along with the boys as they filled Cade, and Koby in on what had happened on the trip as well as a few other people who decided to listen in. People were always curious about the adventures the Bratz had whether it was a party, a trip, or shopping trip. They always did the most amazing things and they were always curious and wished they could do the things the Bratz did.

"The is so fucked up," Koby said when they finished talking about Mr. Zasio.

"No shit. I thought I was going to die," Ethan said.

"I wish I could have gone," Roxxi said. "You looked hot, you drank and partied, and you caught a crazy teacher."

"I know right," Nevra said. "Leave it to you girls to make a camping trip that awesome."

"Well looking sexy and having fun just comes naturally to us," Sasha said tossing her hair. "I doubt you'll ever get to that point."

"This way Dylan!" They heard Jade say. They looked up and found Dylan carrying her towards them on his backs hike she ate a bagel.

"Damn bro," Cade said laughing along with everyone else. "She got you on a tight leash."

"And he has to carry me anywhere I want to go," Jade said smugly.

"I've got my revenge cut out for her," Dylan said with a smirk. "I've already got a ton of homework for her to do. She's going to be begging me to call off the bet and I'm gonna be like fuck no."

"I wanna go for a walk before class," Jade said. "Take me around the school."

"You're out of your mind!" Dylan said.

"You have to, it's the bet."

Dylan rolled his eyes and started carrying her out of the cafeteria. "You know you're really lucky you only weigh like 95 pounds because if you didn't I'd have thrown you on the floor by now."

*WW*

That afternoon in biology class things were awkward between Mr. Zasio and Sasha to say the least after what had happened that weekend. She kept picturing him in his Bigfoot costume.

Towards the end of class Mr. Zasio had her present her report on the camping trip. She went to the front of the class. She had made sure she looked perfect as always and sounded confident to make them all wish they were in her place.

She tossed her hair and cleared her throat. "This weekend I went camping with my friends to Campfire Meadows. I wasn't expecting much out of it. Sleeping outside in the dirt with no electricity surrounded by bugs and snakes isn't my thing.

"A lot happened on the trip. I learned how to pitch a tent and start a fire. I met a new friend Felicia who enjoys the great outdoors far more than I ever thought possible. We told ghost stories. And a certain teacher scared the life out of us pretending to be Bigfoot."

She tossed a look in Mr. Zasio's direction and the class chuckled.

"I loathed being outside with bugs flying in my face every few minutes. I didn't get in the lake because I thought the fish were gross. And hiking through the woods at night is an experience that I don't want to have again.

"So yeah, I spent a lot of the trip wanting to go home. The morning we had to leave I woke up early because sleeping on the ground is tough so I sat by the lake with Yasmin. And what I saw in front of me was actually really beautiful. I saw a side of the world that I've never seen before. Being in the city all the time, you don't see anything beyond tall buildings and lights and concrete. The fish weren't gross, it was cool to see them jump out of the water. And the bugs were just a part of a world that you don't really see unless you look past all of the distraction that's always in front of you.

"I didn't think I'd get anything out of this trip. I thought I was just going to go, get the extra credit, and move on with my life. I gained a lot more from this than I would. I gained an appreciation for the world and everything that it has to offer. Everything is part of something bigger than it seems to be and you'll never know that unless you look at it closer."


End file.
